


Star Wars - Beginnings of Ends

by Blaynero



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaynero/pseuds/Blaynero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Jedi Padawan by the name of Leo Kennex has the only home he's ever known destroyed. Struggles to find a place in the universe, gets torn apart by the feelings he has for the ones that he holds dear and becomes more powerful then any other force user in the galaxy.</p><p>Leo Kennex was born 35 BBY (before the battle of Yavin) at this time he is 16 years old. He was taken from his birth family on Corusant at the age of 2 when he was found to be force sensitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Screams of pain echoed through the Jedi Temple, shadowing the hum of the lightsabres. That’s what Leo Kennex is experiencing, the horrific sight of his Jedi brothers and sisters being massacred at the hands of 501st Legion. The sick feeling of seeing all of them perish makes his heart break, but the feeling of adrenaline kicks back and gets Leo focused on the situation in front of him._

_Darth Vader seemed to radiate the Dark Side of the force more and more with each Jedi he killed, anyone who attempted a strike at the Sith apprentice was quickly struck down. Leo looks on in fear thinking he will be slain by the Sith Apprentice, but whilst still looking at Vader Leo began to miss what’s going on around him until he hears footsteps running towards him. He turns abruptly to see a Padawan - she looked to be younger than Leo based on her small stature and childlike features but she looked tired. Her face was sweaty and pale; her clothes were dowsed in sweat. The Padawan must have been running from troopers amongst all the blaster bolts, and as she was running towards Leo she fell. The dwindling feeling of sadness came over him for a brief few seconds as he grieved for the girl he never even knew. She was shot from behind by a trooper and in shock, Leo just stood and looked down at her corpse and then look back up at the trooper that shot her. The adrenaline feeling was gone and in its place anger blossomed like a flower. He ignited his lightsabre - its Blue beam pulsed out of the hilt and then Leo quickly ran towards the trooper and sliced his waist in two. The anger is gone and is now replaced by shock as he looked back at the trooper lying on the floor. His first kill. It shouldn’t have happened yet. None of this should have._


	2. Remnants of Past

Leo realises now the Jedi Temple is lost and that the Clone Troopers out number us. The fact that he is leaving this place the only home he’s ever known his whole life makes Leo’s stomach turns in sadness and anxiety. He looks on, seeing the entrance to the Jedi Temple and just ran towards without a moment’s hesitation. 

Leo thinks to himself “don’t look back, this place is no longer your home it’s time to move on”. 

The pillars of the entrance to the Jedi Temple loomed over Leo as he ran out of the Temple, Blaster Bolts were being shot all around the place. The feeling of wanting of engage the Clone Troopers in combat becomes harder and harder to ignore. The only thing Leo is doing with his lightsabre is using it to deflect blaster bolts that are being shot in his direction. The outside of the temple looks like a war zone with Jedi and Troopers fighting until one side is completely wiped out, however not everyone was fighting Padawan’s are hiding or running from the fight. While deflecting blaster bolts Leo gets bolt to the forearm on his right arm while deflecting another bolt, he stumbles falling onto his face still conscious turns over onto his back with his left arm in pain gazing at his arm. Leo feels his eye lids starting to get heavy, they open and close at random until black out.

5 Hours Later….

Leo lays in a bed not knowing where he is, the feeling of soft and smooth sheets is the first thing that indicates to him that he isn’t in the Jedi Temple anymore. He struggles to prop himself up looking down at his bandaged up arm and then looks around the room. “This place seems familiar” Leo thinks to himself, the circular structure of the room, the grey floors, red walls. It’s still night time but it appears the sun will rise soon. 

Then It hits him, Leo is in his mentor’s room, Riyo Chuchi has been Leo’s mentor since he was eleven his Master Aayla Secura thought it would be a good idea for Leo to be taught by a senator to understand how the republic senate worked.   
Riyo enters the room she stops in surprise to see Leo awake and runs to the bed and hugs Leo saying “thank goodness your awake”. Leo hugs back slowly with his right so he still has his left arm to support him. 

He asks “how did I get here?”. 

Riyo’s face turned to a cautious one “that doesn’t matter know just rest”. 

Riyo slowly lays him down onto his back and kisses Leo’s forehead saying “you will find out in time”. he tries to say something in response but Riyo puts her finger on Leo’s mouth and says “hush now, just rest”. he does as she asks and quickly feels himself starting to fall asleep again.


	3. Soothing the Flame

Leo awakens to find himself back in the Jedi Temple, he looks down at his arm the bandage and the injury are gone it appears to have healed at an unnatural rate. Then Leo looks around the Temple seeing no trace of the battle that had taken place, no bodies, no marks on the walls from blaster bolts, no nothing it looks as it had before the battle.   
Leo wonders around the Temple for a little while still not finding any trace until he hears the ignition of a Lightsabre, Leo turns with caution to see the Sith apprentice Darth Vader in the shadows. The shadows cover Vader well but the Lightsabre reveals some of his outfit he appears to be wearing an outfit different from the last time Leo saw him instead the darker robes he once had, he is wearing more traditional Jedi robes now.

His yellow eyes are steering right into Leo's very soul. Leo grabs for his lightsabre but it's gone it has vanished from his belt. Then he looks back a Vader seeing him grab for another Lightsabre. Vader ignites it - the blue beams pulse pierces his heart as if I had been stabbed already. 

Leo looks at the hilt of the second Lightsabre it's Leo's, “but how did he get it” Leo thinks to himself. 

He then moves out of the shadows. Leo immediately shocked by what he sees before him it appears half his face is on Vader's face. Except with scars on both sides that extend from the top of his forehead and come all the down to the mouth. Vader starts to walk towards Leo and lets the sabres drag across the floor. 

Leo just stands there in fear thinking to himself "is this what I'll become, am I destined to become a servant of the Dark Side". Vader lifts his arms, the colour of the sabre appears on Leo’s face as Vader swings the sabres right into his face and then.

Leo wakes up abruptly screaming out "NO!", sweating, heart beating fast, he takes look around the room. He's still in Riyo's room.

Riyo runs into the room saying "are you okay, what's wrong". 

Leo looks at Riyo feeling something has changed within himself he then talks in an almost depressed tone "I’m becoming like him; I’m becoming like Vader I can feel it".

Riyo looks almost scared by what Leo just said, she then looks Leo dead in the eye and in a firm yet caring tone says "now listen to me you aren't a bad person, never have, never will be, you are destined for great things and a new chapter in your life is about to begin". Riyo hugs Leo and whispers “don’t be afraid of what’s in front of you, jut run with it”.

A servant of Riyo's who looks about the same age as Leo and is wearing a short purple dress with blue heels enters the room and says "Lady Riyo Lord Vader is here to see you".   
Riyo quickly turns back to Leo and gives him his Lightsabre and whisper's in his ear "your new chapter is beginning, now run with it and never look back". 

Riyo kisses Leo on the cheek and then gives him a smile, while a tear drips down her face. Riyo then gets up from the bed and walks out.

Leo then quickly gets up out of the bed; the servant says "there are clothes in the wardrobe". Not having much time, Leo only changes his pyjamas for a black long sleeved shirt, navy blue long pants and brown thigh high boots.

Then the servant gently pushes Leo out of the way excusing herself and almost intentionally kisses him on the cheek and goes onto her knees to pick up this box from within the wardrobe with a strange symbol on it, the symbol looks like a triangle with a curved bottom that doesn't connect and underneath a curved line in silver. 

She blushes at Leo while giving him the box saying "Mistress Riyo wanted to give these to you herself when you became a Jedi Master, however, I guess that can't happen anymore so she told me to give them to you when he came".

Leo take's the box and thanks the servant, she looks away after being thanked still blushes, Leo opens it to find a pair of bracers, silver bracers that have the symbol of the Republic in gold in the centre. 

"there beautiful" Leo looks over to her while talking. 

The servant looks back up to Leo and smiles at his comment then says "they're made of Mandalorian Iron". Leo slips them on and there a perfect fit.

Leo then tries to sense what is happening in the other room with Riyo and Vader, then the door gets blown off its hinges and thrown into the glass smashing it and letting the wind into the room.There stands Darth Vader, he is angry, his yellow eyes, cut right through Leo. 

He then turns back to face Riyo yelling "IS THIS WHAT YOU TRYING TO HIDE FROM THE EMPEROR!?, A JEDI! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THE JEDI NEED TO BE TERMINATED PERMINATELY!" and then in serious but calmer tone says "and anyone who helps the Jedi along with them".   
Vader pulls out his Lightsabre and attempts to swing it at Riyo. In haste, Leo force pushes Vader into the wall, yelling to him "YOU WILL NOT HARM HER!". Then Leo ignites his Lightsabre - blue beam pulses out. Vader is quick to recover then extends out his hand and force chokes Leo back into the wall. 

Riyo looks on in shock and concern yelling at Vader "STOP, PLEASE STOP". Vader turns his head slowly to look at Riyo, who is still begging him to stop. Riyo then starts put her hands around her neck as if she's being choked, she falls onto her back and then just stops moving all together. Leo looks over at Riyo noticing she isn't moving, a sense of anger comes of Leo and starts to focus all of his energy on choking Vader. He slowly but surely extends his hand out to choke Vader. It appears to work as Vader puts his free hand over his throat and starts to slowly stumble backwards. Vader lowers his extended hand and falls flat on his back and becomes unconscious. Leo drops to his knees, regaining his breath. He runs over to Riyo and sits beside her nudging and asking her to wake up.

Riyo's servant, who was hiding for the whole confrontation, runs over and checks for a pulse. She looks back up to Leo and shakes her head in grief.

"no, Riyo, why, you shouldn't have died, it's all my fault, it all my fault!", Leo yells out in anger and grief as tears cascade down his face as objects from around the room start to levitate.

The servant grabs Leo by the left hand. Leo feels her gentle touch and it soothes his rage. He looks at her and she says "Mistress Riyo did not die in vain she gave her life to protecting you, so that you can do the good things for the galaxy". 

Leo looks at her golden coloured eyes and asks "what's your name?". 

"Aya, Aya Interceptor" Aya blushes when she replies turning her cheeks indigo as is normal for a Pantoran. Leo puts his right hand on her soft blue skinned cheek and leans forward, they connect lips and kiss. Leo feels his heart race as he becomes more anxious the longer he is kissing Aya and the connection he feels with Aya is one he hasn’t felt in a long time. objects around the room start to move again and form a love heart behind Leo and Aya as Leo feels he has found his one true love. They stop and stare at each other for a moment, smiling. Leo notices the love heart behind them and indicates it to Aya, Aya smiles and blushes as she looks back to Leo kissing him once again. 

Then Aya face changes to one sadness "we shouldn't in front of Mistress Riyo that’s the last thing I want to do in front of her". Leo stands up and extends his out to Aya to help her up. Leo then picks up Riyo's corpse and walks back into Riyo’s bedroom settles her onto the bed. Leo and Aya stand by the bed to grieve the loss of Riyo and more tears run down Leo and Aya's face. 

Leo then puts his arm around Aya and says "Everyone in my life I've known are now truly gone". 

Aya puts her hands on his face and pulls his face onto hers saying "well then who am I". 

Leo smiles and kisses her, Aya lets him go to continue speaking "not everyone is gone you have me now, we can look after each other".

Leo realizes what Aya's saying and is quick to respond "Aya I can't ask you to come with me".   
"you don't have to cause I'm coming with you anyway" says Aya as her faces glows with excitement. 

"don't you have anyone else like family" Leo says in a concerned manner while letting go of Aya and staring deeply at her eyes.   
Aya's face changes to a look of depression while telling Leo "I have no family they were all murdered while I was with Mistress Riyo, they were being pretending to be Mistress Riyo and her family because Mistress had started receiving death threats and that's I've been her trusted servant for so long", Aya then looks back up to Leo and says "so either way I'm coming with you" returning her face to a cheerful one.

Leo takes a breath and nods in agreement. They hear groaning from Vader implying he will wake up soon and they decide to go into Hiding, until they figure out their next move.


	4. Old Mates

Day time, Leo and Aya sit in seedy ally, wearing brown ponchos that go down to just past their waste with a hood over their heads trying to conceal their faces and not to attract attention to themselves as clone troopers walk past the ally way. Aya has changed her outfit completely swapping the dress for a long white shirt, brown long pants and the blue heels for thigh high black boots.

The ally itself is quite unpleasant in its own right, there appears to a strange smell coming from a man who is passed out from heavy drinking with bottles scattered around him, water dripping into a canister that's about to overflow, shady people walking up and down the ally.  
Leo stands and walks into the open street checking for any troopers in his general area. The coast is clear; Leo uses his left hand to signal Aya its clear. She quickly walks to him and holds his left hand.

As They start to walk to their right, Leo sees 3 troopers interrogating people in the street, two of them are asking questions while the other one is looking at people passing by, the trooper notices Leos Lightsabre and sees Leo looking at him.

The trooper yells out "halt Jedi".

Leo and Aya both start running for their lives, pushing through crowds, the troopers without hesitation start shooting blaster bolts at them. People start to scatter as blaster bolts start to hit random people that are in the way of the troopers who show no mercy chasing down Leo and Aya.

Leo sees another ally he tells Aya to go down the ally and Hide at the other end. Leo then ignites his Lightsabre and starts deflecting Blaster bolts back at the troopers. Most of them fly off into different directions some accidentally hitting people, then a bolt gets repelled back to the first trooper and hits the trooper in the leg. The second trooper pulls the injured trooper behind cover and checks the wound and calls for back up, while the third trooper is still shooting Leo.  
Leo then hears the screams of Aya from the other end of the ally. Leo deflects one last bolt and runs to the end of the ally to find Aya in the hands of a bounty hunter wearing Mandalorian Armour. 

who has Aya by the neck on wall while a Male Twi'lek toys with her touching her in random places "isn't she a fine specimen, wouldn't mind having my way with you beautiful".  
"to bad you won't live long enough to be able to" Aya threatens struggling to breath while trying to look over at Leo.

Leo looks at the pair. The pair step back in shock from seeing the lightsabre in Leo's hand, letting go of Aya. Aya then runs over to Leo to stand behind him. Leo then starts to walk forward slowly towards the bounty hunters with a face of annoyance, scaring the bounty hunters away. Then a few blaster bolts hit a pipe just above Leo's head reminding him of the clone troopers. Leo then turns to face the clone troopers, force pushes them back to the other end of the ally, tells Aya to stay behind the wall. Leo then stands in the middle of ally yelling at the troopers "what are waiting for, I'm right here". Aya's facial expression turn to one of concern after hearing what Leo had just said, pleading with him to rethink his strategy.

Leo looks back to Aya with a calm look on his face and just winks to her. More troopers show up and immediately start firing at Leo, Leo starts to deflect the bolts back at the troopers having little success actually hitting the troopers.

He then yells out "are you just gonna watch or is this day were you stop helping the Jedi after what they did for you".

Aya has a look of confusion thinking Leo is talking to him "I'm exactly sure what I can do in this situation". "don't worry I'm talking to you, Aya" Leo reply's, "well then who are you talking to" Aya exclaims in an annoyed tone.

The metallic rolling sound made by a thermal detonator could be faintly heard by Aya as she peaked around the wall to see where the sound was coming from. The detonator abruptly explodes in the clone troopers faces, the ally way starts to collapse on top the troopers burying two troopers underneath the rubble. Aya's ears are ringing from the explosion as are Leo's, with a cloud of smoke suddenly appearing blocking their vision. Aya feels the rough exterior of a glove grab her left hand and guides her out of the smoke, thinking it's Leo she goes without any hesitation.

Aya feels Leo start to run so she does as well. Aya can't see much of anything from the smoke, the ringing in her ears has stopped and can her the footsteps of the Leo guiding her somewhere, the sound of a rusty door being opened is piercing to Aya's ears as they open slowly from rust that curses the door like good curses evil. Aya is guided into through the door into a garage that contains a damaged x-wing with holes that you can see through on the nose of the ship and a Pelta-Class Frigate. Aya coughs a bit and thanks Leo for getting her out of there. She then turns to see man in blue and grey Mandalorian Armour with his helmet on a desk behind him sitting.

Aya is puzzled by what is going on "you're not Leo". 

"what was your first clue, the armour, my devilish good looks or the fact that your boy toy is nowhere to be found" the man says in a natural sarcastic tone while smiling at Aya. Aya offended by the comment turns away from in disgust hoping Leo would arrive soon.

The door behind Aya opens again with the creaky sound hurting Aya's ears and making her cringe while it slowly closes again. Aya turns to see Leo, her face lights up in excitement and relief as she runs to Leo and kisses him "where did you go? what happened? who is this guy? and why are we in this stinky place? the ally that we were just has a better smell than this, are listening to what I'm saying?".

Leo is just staring at Aya while she is asking all these questions admiring her beautiful blue face and golden colour eyes, he then kisses her to make her stop talking and Aya embraces him and puts her hands around his neck.

The man interrupts exclaiming "excuse me, but, I just helped ya out and this how ya repay me by sucking each other's faces in front of me, come on Leo your better than that mate".

Leo smiles at the man's remark "well it isn't as bad as the time the I had to help you get your armour back from Zero the Hutt, eh Xavier" walking up to him and shaking his hand.

Xavier smiles "you know I could've done it myself I just brought you along because I know how much you hate it when I don't invite you on one of my little adventure's" exclaims Xavier with a natural sarcastic tone in his voice while looking down at Leo giving him a big smile.

They both give each other a hug with Xavier being taller picks up Leo and laughs with a gravelly tone saying "it's been to long buddy, way too long, the last time I saw ya is when your little friend left the order and you had no else to turn to so you came to me to share ya emotions".

"sorry mate, you know how it is Jedi training didn't allow me much free time and anyway you can't say you were in a better state at that point when I came to see you here half-dressed and using empty bottles as a blanket" Aya laughs and smiles at Leo's comment laughing along with her.

Xavier blushes exclaiming "ya promised ya said ya would never say that in front of anyone ever".

Aya annoyed from being ignored interrupts by standing between Leo and Xavier "excuse me, but, what is going just a few minutes ago me and Leo were being shot at by troopers, last night Leo faced off with a Sith apprentice and escaped the Jedi Temple massacre, now me and Leo get saved by you and I still have now idea who he is apart from his name, so please can I have some context please". Aya takes a deep breath after the rapid fire questions.

"she's quite the talker and how did ya get a girl anyway I thought Jedi were forbidden to have emotional attachments?" Xavier sarcastically remarks making an inquisitive face at Leo.

Aya looks up to Xavier with an annoyed face and in a stern tone and remarks "well if you hadn't notice the Jedi order has kind of collapsed, so I think it's okay for him to be dating me". Leo just stands there as Xavier takes the comment from Aya and laughing.

Xavier looks to Leo exclaiming with that natural sarcastic tone he has "what's so funny".

"I never thought I'd see the day were you met your match when it came to comebacks" Leo laughing harder than he was before.

"never mind that and by the way Missy I do know about the sacking of the temple and the reason why is because I'm the one who saved your boyfriends ass on the battlefield" Xavier changes his tone to a more serious one.

Leo looks down to his right arm then looks back up to Xavier then says "that was you, but how...". 

"ah yeah sorry about that" pointing at Leo's arm as Xavier continues talking. "ya mentor asked me too, we've been keeping in contact since she thought it would be a good way to watch over ya without ya having any idea, so when she saw the smoke and fire at the temple, she called me and asked me to bring ya to her secretly to her quarters, so I did what had to do to get ya ass there and I tried to keep the damage to your arm minimal".

Leo still puzzled by what he's hearing. Aya asked Xavier "well how come I never saw you drop off Leo".

"that's because Riyo wanted to just be between us, so from what she told me when I asked her if anyone else knew about what was going to happening next, Riyo said ya knew what was next in the plan but apart from that nothing else" Xavier in a much calmer tone then what he had a few minutes ago.  
Xavier then asks "how is that mentor of yours anyway Leo".  
Leo and Aya's faces change to one of grievance as Leo sadly replies "she's dea... de... d...". 

Aya interrupts Leo not having the strength to say it "Mistress Riyo has past".

Xavier surprised by what's just been said just exclaims to them "shit, who did it".

"Darth Vader" Aya says as tears start to cascade down her and Leo's faces.

Xavier realizing Leo and Aya have been through a lot tries to cheer Leo up. Xavier walks past the damaged X-Wing and into a massive storage closet at the end of the garage and walks out dragging a box. He then turns to Leo "to put things on a bit of lighter note, I finally got you that armour you've been harassing me for". Xavier Opens the box and pulls out the helmet, the helmet has red outlines along the glass with the rest of it consisting of black and blue in an army style pattern.  
Leo pauses looking at the helmet "thank you Xavier".

"don't worry about it, after all the things you've done for me it's the least I could and just out of curiosity do ya know where those sabres are that ya little friend gave ya" Xavier smiling at Leo.

Leo nods "there still in the temple". 

"well then why don't you and me tomorrow go and get them" Xavier excitingly exclaims. Leo smiles and walks over to Xavier giving a big hug.

Aya starts to panic and pushes Xavier and Leo out of their hug and stands in front of Leo and starts to whisper "you're going back there for a couple of sabres and you're going to leave me here" she starts to put on a baby making an attempt to change Leo's mind. 

Leo puts his hand on Aya's arms and whisper's back "don't worry we'll be in and out of there" and then returns to a normal tone continuing to talk "and besides Xavier and I have done recon missions like this before so you don't have anything to worry about".


	5. Old Sparks, New Flames

The Next Day.

The sound of blaster bolts faintly echoed through Jedi Temple. As Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Master Yoda deflect blaster bolts back at the clone troopers with such precision and grace in their technique you could almost say they were dancing. 

The hiss coming off Leo and Xavier’s jetpacks could be heard by Master Obi-wan and Yoda as they flew overhead, Leo sees Obi-wan and Yoda at the entrance of the temple and decides to land in the middle of the conflict, pulling two blasters from there holsters and shoots the last few troopers. 

As Leo lands he removes his helmet and is relieved to see them and bows in respect “Master Obi-wan, Master Yoda what are you doing here, if you don’t mind me asking”. 

as Leo is talking to them, Xavier interrupts as he is landing “why’d ya fly away from me like that?”, then seeing Obi-wan and Yoda realizing his rude intrusion and quickly apologises and slightly tips his forward doing a half ass attempt at bowing. 

Obi-wan and Yoda are quite familiar with Xavier’s oblivious nature. “it’s quite alright Xavier, and the reason we are back at the temple, young padawan is to deactivate signal that tells all Jedi weren’t in the temple to return and that the wars over”.

Yoda then says “and to discover who is behind this tragic event, it is”.  
Leo quick to answer Yoda “that’s an easy question to answer, master it was Master Obi-wan’s former padawan who led th...”. 

“it was who” Obi-wan quickly interrupts.

“it was your former apprentice Anakin Skywalker, Master Obi-wan he led the attack with the 501st Legion they shot us down like we were wamp rats, I was luckily saved by Xavier, however I didn’t know that at first” looking back over his back to Xavier.   
Xavier putting on an innocent face exclaiming “I said I was sorry what else do ya want from me?”.

Obi-wan walks back a few small steps and puts his left hand on his forehead, he falls onto the temple steps in shock from what he’s just heard asking Leo “are you sure it was Anakin”. 

“I’m positive Master, however he doesn’t go by that name I overheard some troopers call him Darth Vader” Leo surprised by how Obi-wan is reacting.

“see for ourselves we must” Yoda says to Obi-wan while he comforts him.

everyone walks into the temple, Obi-wan trying to keep an open mind with the information he was just told. The corpses of the fallen Jedi still lay in the temple untouched. Leo carrying his helmet starts to have flashbacks of the horrible sight that befell him that night as sweat starts to pour down his face and he starts to breathe heavily, all the things he saw and did, the memories still resonate within him. Leo starts to walk back in fear.

Xavier asks “ya alright mate”.

Leo then trips over a corpse it’s the little girl who had been shot right in front of Leo. Leo screams in fear and runs out of the temple.   
Obi-wan and Yoda look back to Xavier and signal him to go look after Leo, Xavier nods in agreement and walks out while putting on his helmet to find Leo. Leo sits on the stairs that lead into the temple with his head in his hands looking down at the ground, Xavier sits next to him taking his helmet off. 

“do ya wanna talk about it” Xavier asks; Leo just shakes his head slowly looking up to the horizon.

“I thought I could handle it, I thought I could just come back here for the sabres and leave” says Leo looking over to Xavier with a disappointed look on his face.

“don’t be so hard on yourself, it’s only been like one day since ya were last here” Xavier says in gentle tone as he continues to speak “and besides we didn’t have to come back here for the sabres anyway” grabbing for something from behind him and reveals the sabres. Xavier puts them beside Leo and grins at him 

Leo looks down at the sabres and then back up to Xavier and starts to laugh. Leo asks “did you get these first before coming rescue me” smiling as he grabs the sabres and looks at them. 

Xavier looking kind of offended exclaims “don’t be stupid, I had a quick look for them and when I couldn’t find them, I rescued ya and then went back to find them, Riyo asked me to see if ya were truly okay to come back here after you found your way to me and it looks like she was right” looking the other way after talking and slightly coughing. 

Leo smiles at Xavier with gratitude “thank you, you’re a good friend ya know that”. 

“no worries mate” slapping Leo on the leg and picking up his helmet as Xavier stands up and starts to walk back into the temple.

“hey Xavier” Leo says to Xavier in an inquisitive manor, “yeah mate” Xavier replies while turning around with caution to face Leo. 

“all that stuff you did because Riyo told you to, did you do it because you liked her?”. 

Xavier starts to blush and yells out “no, where’d ya get that idea from” putting on his helmet and storming off back into the temple.

“no worries mate your secrets safe with me” Leo sarcastically yells out to Xavier in laughter.

Leo still holding the sabres in his hand looks at them, reminiscing about the person who gave him these very sabres, Ahsoka. Ahsoka was a close friend of Leo’s, she taught him many lessons about being a Jedi and how to use his lightsabre. Leo even grew feelings for Ahsoka. He remembers that day when she left the order like it was yesterday.  
Leo was there with the Jedi council when they were apologising to Ahsoka for the wrong that they had accused her of doing and when they offered her to come back to the order, Ahsoka refused and walked off. 

Some of the Jedi Masters left when she walked off, however, Master Skywalker just stood there and watched his only apprentice walk away down the stairs out of his line of sight. Leo didn’t like the idea of Ahsoka just walking away without saying goodbye so he ran after her.

Yelling out to Ahsoka to wait, she stopped and turned around to face Leo. “your just done like that and without saying goodbye” Leo smiles at Ahsoka. 

Ahsoka smiles back “it’s time for me to take a new path”. 

“then I’ll come with you” Leo looking desperate to do so.

Ahsoka places her right hand on his shoulder “your path is a different one to mine and your path right now is to stay with the order”, nods sadly in agreement.

“goodbye, Leo I’m glad to have met you and I’ll never forget you” Ahsoka continues to walk down the temple stairs. 

Leo quickly grabs her hand “wait there one thing I need to do first”. 

“what’s that” Ahsoka inquisitively asks, Leo grabs her by the waist and kisses Ahsoka on the lips. 

Leo’s heart beats faster, he starts to sweat a little and anxious all at the same time while kissing Ahsoka, another feeling then starts to blossom inside him the feeling of love, it overwhelms Leo and he hugs Ahsoka as she puts her arms around his neck and lifts her left leg of the ground. Leo stops kissing her “that”. Ahsoka now flustered and blushing, smiles at Leo. 

“I didn’t see that coming” Ahsoka gives him one more kiss and whispers “goodbye” then walks off out of his life forever.   
When Leo got back to his room in the temple on his bed were Ahsoka’s lightsabres with a note saying: 

Dear Leo 

I’ve had the pleasure and honour of fighting by your side and being your trusted friend. I hope you can honour the memory of me by using my Lightsabres and become the best Jedi you can be. Have a good life and don’t waste your time missing me because that’ll be my job.

Love Ahsoka


	6. Respect of Decisions

Obi-wan, Yoda and Xavier walk out of the Jedi temple. Leo still sitting on the steps, gets up to greet them while putting Ahsoka’s Lightsabres on the right side of his belt. Obi-wan looks dazed. 

Leo asks “are you okay Master Kenobi”. 

Obi-wan takes a few seconds to respond “well it seems you were right about Anakin being the one leading the attack on the temple”.  
Still looking shocked Yoda preaches to Obi-wan “do not give in to your emotions Obi-wan, clear your mind must be for the task that you face”. 

Yoda than looks to Leo “a reminder it is for you as well Padawan, let go of your emotions and clear your mind will be”. 

“yes Master” Leo nods in agreement.

Yoda then asks both Leo and Xavier “where do you intend to go now”. 

Xavier answers “we were going back to my garage to see Leo’s” Leo elbows Xavier looks at him shaking his head.

“something you are hiding there is” Yoda’s asks with an inquisitive face. 

Leo takes a deep breath “there’s no use hiding the truth from you, Master Yoda the truth is that I recently feel in love and now I have a girlfriend”.

Yoda starts to stroke his chin as he thinks deeply about Leo’s circumstance. “love leads to fear, fear leads to the dark side, the Jedi have taught this principle for centuries”.

“I know, Master” Leo nods in shame. 

“however, few of us there are now, matter it does not anymore” Yoda says to Leo in reluctance.

Leo having heard those words from Yoda makes his face light up with joy “thank you Master Yoda” trying to contain himself while talking.

“does not mean Padawan that you allow your feelings for her to cloud your judgement, keep this in mind you should” reinforcing to Leo that he is still a Jedi and being a Jedi means being selfless and reverent. Leo nods in respect of his Masters words.

“come with me, you will once you return to your girlfriend bring her along you will to meet with Senator Organa in his quarters there you will wait, until return I do” Yoda then turns to Obi-wan, “Obi-wan know what you are to do”.

Obi-wan looking better after hearing Yoda’s words nods “yes, Master I know what I have to do”. Leo and Xavier nod as well. 

Leo and Xavier start to walk down the stairs to leave, when Leo stops to look at the sunset and he just smiles. Xavier looks at Leo “what are ya thinking about”.

Leo continues to look at the sunset “how lucky I am to have gotten the blessing of Master Yoda to allow me to date Aya” he then looks over to Xavier and smiles at him.   
Xavier then puts Leo in a head lock and rubs the tops of his head with his knuckles “don’t get all sentimental on me like that I can only handle so much for one day Let’s Leo go" and starts to run off. Leo having short doesn’t have to worry about fixing it and just runs after Xavier, laughing.

Aya sits at Xavier’s wooden desk bored out of her mind. All there is on his desk are a few porno magazines, empty beer bottles and two pistols laid in an x position. She grabs a magazine but upon grabbing it feels a sticky substance and throws it across the room hitting the glass on the damaged x-wing. “what kind of sick place does this guy live in” feeling disturbed from touching the magazine. 

Aya then gets up and walks to the x-wing looking at the damaged front and poking her head through the holes go right the x-wing. She then moves onto the Pelta-Class frigate she walks along the side noticing the naked Twi’lek painting on the side. 

“I can’t believe that guy” making a disgusted face while walking away to the end of the garage. Looking at the bed, it’s unmade, the sheets are all over the place and it appears to have a massive stain in the centre of it. Above the bed are porno posters of various species spreading their legs and revealing their breasts and vagina’s with several stains on them and a shelf next the posters holding empty and hall full beer bottles with a foul odour coming from the shelf. 

Aya starts to sniff and smells the foul odour, covers her nose and runs past the x-wing and back to front of the garage and in disgust exclaims in an annoyed tone “how does he live in this dump”. 

The door starts open and creak from the rust Aya cringes as the sound hurts her ears. Complaining to Xavier once the door has shut. “this place is in a horrible state, there is massive stain on your bed not to mention it’s not even made, those posters you have need to be tossed, you have empty beer bottles just sitting on a shelf with a foul odour looming around it and don’t even get me started on that fucking door!” taking a breath from talking so rapidly.

Xavier annoyed by Aya’s comment takes off his helmet and stands right in front of her looming over her like a giant standing at 6 foot while Aya is just a mere 5.3 foot. “it might not be the fanciest place but it does the trick for me, you shouldn’t be telling me how to live especially since hardly know anything about me” looking Aya right in the eyes. 

Aya sees the anger in his eyes and becomes afraid of Xavier. tears start to come down her face saying in a scared tone “I’m sorry” and walks over to Leo and hugs him while bursting into tears in his arms. 

Xavier calming down from his little outburst. Sees what he’s done and tries to apologise, Leo just gives shakes his head says “I think it’s best if I take her outside for a bit” trying to keep the situation calm as possible. Xavier nods as Leo opens the creaky, rusted door and walks out with Aya. 

Xavier goes to his desk and grabs an empty bottle and throws it at the wardrobe and then throws his helmet at the x-wing. Xavier sits down at his desk and puts his face into hands whispering to himself “why’d ya do it, she’s in love with ya best mate and that’s how you treat her, the fucks wrong with you”.   
Outside Leo sits with Aya on the ground wiping the tears off her face whispering “it’s alright, Xavier just has little moments of anger like that and shouldn’t have taken it out on you”. 

Aya whispers back “I had that one coming though, he’s right I shouldn’t complain since I hardly know anything about him and what he’s been through” looking at Leo with a new outlook her actions. 

Leo stares at Aya and is just lost in her eyes, she gives him a curious look asking “what?”. “You’re so beautiful you know that” saying it to her with a soothing tone in his voice then embracing her with a kiss feeling her soft lips as they collide with his, slowly moving them trying to stay in the moment. 

The creaky, ear piercing of the door opening interrupts Aya and Leo as Xavier walks out with his helmet on, sniffling a bit, throws Leo his helmet. “we’d better get going if we wanna meet up with Senator Organa in time”. 

“okay” Leo replies standing up then helping Aya up. 

“Xavier” Aya says as Xavier turns his head to answer.

“yeah”. 

“I really am sorry about what said” with a hopeful tone in her voice Aya pleads for his for him to accept her apology. 

Xavier turns his back to facing the other way and just says “it’s alright” and continues to walk as she turns to Leo smiling and grabs his hand to start walking


	7. Close Call

The Senate Building illuminated in the night sky as Xavier’s jetpack hisses breaking the silence of the night. He lands on a landing bay on the east side of the building, he landed behind a Low Altitude Assault Transport. The transport parked far from the Hanger Door. Xavier popped his head around the back of the ship to see how many Troopers there are.

“one, two, three, I count eleven in total Leo so if we are going to do this like ya said this is the time to do it”. Xavier relays through the comlink on his right arm bracer. 

“acknowledged, now you see the other LAAT on the platform” relaying back Xavier while Leo and Aya watch from a building close to the platform. 

“let me guess? Blow it sky high” Xavier relays back to Leo with his natural tone of sarcasm behind it.

“yes and make sure to take care of the troopers so that we can sneak in undetected” Leo relays back. 

“roger, roger” says Xavier mocking Leo for reminding him of the plan. He grabs 3 thermal detonators from his belt and puts on the transport he’s hiding behind, roles one towards the other LAAT and roles the last detonator in the middle of a cluster of 5 troopers. 

The last 2 explode with just a few seconds between them. The explosion from the LAAT killed 1 trooper doing maintenance on it with the other sending troopers flying off into different directions. One flew so far that the corpse fell off the platform completely. 

The remaining 5 troopers run over to see if any of the troopers survived the blast. Xavier than starts to run towards a trooper pulling out his pistol out of the right holster and rolls over the troopers back shoots him pulls in the head. Pulls the left one out and shoots two more in the face as they looked over to see what Xavier was doing. The last two troopers start firing at Xavier. Xavier shoots at the closest one to him, the trooper rolls backwards narrowly missing the blaster bolt. Xavier takes a bolt to the left shoulder sending him onto hid back with the helmet falling off on the way down, Xavier hits his head on the ground still conscious. 

Leo looks on through his electrobinoculars seeing Xavier on the ground. He quickly gives the binoculars to Aya. “Xavier’s in trouble, I’ll be back to come get you once I’ve dealt with these troopers” says Leo to Aya as he jumps off the building to launch his jetpack. Quickly Leo doesn’t waste anytime pulling out his pistols and shoots from a far distance at the trooper who shot Xavier, the blaster bolt hits the trooper in the thigh making him fall onto his side. 

Leo than the pistol in his right hand away to grab Ahsoka’s lightsabre as he lands on the platform. Leo ignites the sabre. With a snap-hiss sound, it’s green blade of coherent energy pulses out to full length. Starts to run towards the trooper on the ground and cuts through his waste and at the same time shoots the other trooper in the chest.   
Leo puts the pistol back in its holster and the lightsabre on his belt then runs over to Xavier and kneels beside him. Xavier props himself up with right arm “fucking hell that was a close one mate” says Xavier giving Leo a smirk of relief.

“you okay” Leo says with a smirk of relief as well. 

“apart from my shoulder, I’ll live” says Xavier trying to getting up with assistance from Leo. “oh yeah one more thing I more thing I gotta do” smirking at Leo after he finishes talking.

“what’s that?” asks Leo.

“THIS! Xavier yells out pressing a button on his left arm bracer as the LAAT he was hiding behind explodes behind Xavier. 

Aya looking through the binoculars sighs and then uses her comlink “hey guys forgetting someone?” relaying it with an annoyed tone.

“shit” Leo exclaims launching his jetpack to get Aya. 

After Leo got Aya they all made their way sneakily to Senator Organa’s office. As they enter the room stood Bail Organa, Senator of Alderaan. Bail had tan skin, black hair and wore a blue one piece that cover his whole body apart from his hand and face, he wore black calf high boots with silver bracers on both forearms and a cape covering most of his upper body and right arm up until it met the bracer. Leo and Xavier remove their helmets.

“thank goodness you’re here, I heard there were explosions and a shooting on the east side platform, I hope you didn’t have any trouble getting here?” says Bail with a curious face.

They all look each other than shake their heads. “Na once I triggered the explosions we quietly snuck our way to ya” Xavier says smirking with pride at Bail.

“It is good to see you again Senator Organa” says Aya. “do you know what happened to Mistress Riyo’s body”. 

“like wise Aya” Bail sighs with regret continuing to speak “and yes I do, she’s still laying where Leo left her on the bed laying in peace, no one has dare touch her corpse as the Emperor has said it’s been cursed with Jedi Force energy”.

Leo sighs with relief trying not to draw attention to himself. Bail then turns to Leo “so you’re the famed Leo that Riyo spoke so highly of”. 

“yes indeed Senator and may I ask what are we to do next after Master Yoda comes back?” asks Leo with an intent to change the subject. 

“yes, the plan is for us to escape to the asteroid of Polis Massa once he has confronted with the Emperor and meet Master Obi-wan there as well” says Bail. 

“well then what are we still doing here then let’s go” exclaims Xavier as he raises his voice then getting elbowed by Leo to tell him to be a bit politer. 

“I’m sorry and you are” Bail says to Xavier extending his hand out. 

Xavier shakes his hand abruptly “Xavier, Xavier West sir”.

“pleasure Xavier, now before going to my ship I will ask you to change into these clothes that will allow you blend in” pointing to 2 boxes on his desk. “the boxes contain clone armour for Xavier and some more senator like clothes for Aya”. 

“there isn’t any clothes for Leo” Aya says looking to Bail for an answer. 

“that’s because he will be coming with me to get Master Yoda and we’ll meet you at the ship, oh and before I forget once you’ve changed you can put your other clothes in these bags so you can carry them to the ship and you can get changed in the back room and in here” says bail pointing to the bags just beside his desk on the left side then to the door of the back room. 

“well me and Leo will be taking off and the ship is on the west bay level 2 it’s a theta-class shuttle blue” bail and Leo leave the office. 

Xavier looks over to Aya “so are ya getting changed out here or”.

“in the back room” Aya interrupts Xavier as she grabs her box and walks in the room. 

“okay then” Xavier gets changed into the trooper armour and puts his Mandalorian Armour in one of the bags. Xavier waits sitting on Bail’s desk chair spinning around in it.   
Aya walks out in her new outfit as Xavier completes on last spin he notices Aya and his jaw drops underneath his Helmet. 

Aya’s is wearing a wavy marron dress that extends to her knees and is wearing black calf high boots that have a wooden bottom, letting her short long her out.   
“are you ready to go” asking Xavier as she walks to put her clothes in the other bag next to the desk. Xavier gets up just stare at her. Aya looks at him weirded out “what? Is there something wrong with the dress?”. Xavier just shakes his head in aw, she gives him a funny look “well then why are you staring at me?” she asks in a serious tone putting her hands on her hips.

“because you look amazing” Xavier blushes under his helmet after replying.

Aya’s cheeks turn purple and says “thank you” in a softer tone as she zips up the bag and looks away. Remembering Leo for a moment snaps her back into focus, clearing her throat she turns back to Xavier “alright we’d best get going to the ship”. 

Xavier snaps back into focus as well “of course, I’ll carry the bags”. 

“no it’s alright I can manage” Aya says putting on an act to look helpless. 

“no I insist, anyway it’ll give us a better cover story if I’m the one doing the heavy lifting” Xavier says with a helpful tone hoping Aya will accept. 

“well if you insist” Aya says with a fake tone of reluctance.

Aya gives Xavier the bags and exit the Bail’s office and walk to their right down the hallway. two clone troopers come into view as walking straight towards them. Aya looks at one of them for a brief second and it’s enough for the trooper to look back at her. Aya quickly looks straight ahead and hoping not to be stopped by him. 

The trooper just says “ma’am” and nods at her. 

Aya calmly replies “trooper” and they continue to walk down the hallway. 

They finally make their way to the ship and Xavier lets Aya on first saying “ladies first”.

She smiles at him “thank you, kind sir” blushing as she walks up the ramp into the ship. Xavier follows and places the bags in an overhead compartment. Aya sits on a crate that’s close to the wall and leans back and takes a deep breath “now all have to do now is wait” looking back Xavier as he takes off his helmet and shuts the hanger door. 

“yeah I guess we do at least I have good company” Xavier smiles at Aya and winks at her. Aya blushes and winks back at him. 

Leo and Bail receive the signal from Yoda that tells them his location. Bail stops underneath vent as it opens Yoda jumps into the speeder and we immediately speed off. “were you successful Master Yoda” Bail asks.

“powerful he was, into exile I must go, failed I have” Yoda breathes each time he speaks exhaust from the battle. Yoda then turns to Leo “padawan you and your friends with me will come, you will continue your training, teach you I will, more to learn you have”. 

“Master Yoda I insist you rest now you have done all you can. there will more opportunities in the future that I can assure you.” Says Bail. Bail asks Leo to use his comlink. 

“Xavier are you there, we’re almost to your location so be ready for a quick get up and go action” Leo relays to Xavier. 

“copy that, Leo” Xavier replies. 

They finally get to the platform and quickly get Bail offers to carry Yoda to the ship. Yoda accepts and quickly get with going on last. Some troopers see Leo with his Mandalorian Armour and lightsabres and scream out “Jedi”. 

Leo quickly turns around pulls out his blasters and starts shooting troopers. Bail yells out “hurry Leo we’re taking off”. Leo quickly shoots one last trooper and gets on the ship and take off for Polis Massa.


	8. Deception, Disgrace

On Polis Massa, Yoda and Leo meditate in a room with glass spanning the whole room revealing the clusters of asteroids outside with Durasteel consisting of the walls, roof and support beams. Bail walks up the stairs that lead into the room. “excuse me Master Yoda” says Bail. Yoda and Leo open their eyes and turn slowly to face Bail.

“Obi-wan Kenobi has made contact” says Bail. 

Leo stands up “is he alright” asking with a tone of hope. 

“yes he seems to be, however, lady Padme seems to be in pain” bail answers in reluctance.

Aya then runs the stairs with Xavier “Master Kenobi is almost about to land in the hangar, we’d best get going if we want to help him with Miss Padme” exclaims Aya to Bail.  
“yes” everyone apart from Yoda walks down the stairs to greet Master Kenobi. The ships lands. Obi-wan walks out with Padme in his arms, C-3PO and R2-D2 follow swiftly after him. 

Bail walks up to Obi-wan and places a hand on Padme’s forehead “we will take her to the medical centre, quickly”. Leo, Aya and Xavier follow swiftly to the medical centre. Obi-wan places Padme on a white expanded oval shaped table and re-dress Padme in a long white robe that stops just before her feet. Everyone stands outside the room watching Medical droids getting ready for something, however, unknown to everyone at this point. A medical droid floats out of the room and starts talking to Bail and Obi-wan “medically 

she is completely healthy, for reasons we can’t explain we are losing her”.

Obi-wan shocked by what he’s heard is quick to reply “she’s dying”. 

“we don’t know why; she has lost the will to live, we need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies” says the Medical Droid.

“babies” asks Bail in shock. 

“she’s carrying twins” says the Droid.

Yoda blinks his eyes and looks to the floor. Obi-wan looks left and starts to walk to a glass panel and puts his hand on the glass while the other goes over his mouth cover the front part of his beard, while looking at Padme. Leo had his left hand around Aya’s waist while Aya had her hands around his right shoulder and rested her head on his left.   
Xavier stood a few feet away from them on their left with his left foot on the wall behind him while his right kept balance. He had his helmet trying to look strong in this time of sorrow. 

Aya whispers to Leo “do you think she’s going to be okay”.

“I don’t think so” says Leo in a concerned tone. 

Aya takes her head of his shoulder and looks to him with a funny face asking “how can you be so sure?”.

“because of what the droid said and from what I can sense around Padme” looking into her golden eyes to help her understand what he’s saying.

“what can you sense?” asks Aya still whispering trying to keep the conversation quiet. 

“a dark presence around her like a plague that has no cure, taking grasp on her life and strangling it.” Padme’s whales in pain after Leo finishes talking.

Aya puts her hands over her mouth and widens her eyes as she looks on in fear and shock. Obi-wan enters the room to help with the pregnancy. Padme whales in pain again, however it sounds like it’s getting worse. 

The first baby is revealed by a medical droid who shows it to Padme and Obi-wan. 

“it’s a boy” says Obi-wan.

“Luke” says Padme with the strength she still has. 

Obi-wan takes baby Luke into his hands and brings him closer to Padme. She raises her right hand and faintly touches baby Luke saying “oh, Luke”. She then screams again with as she gives birth to her second child. The medical droids reveals the second baby to the two of them. 

“it’s a girl” says Obi-wan.

“Leia” Padme says faintly. 

Obi-wan takes baby Leia into his arms and shows her to Padme. Padme faintly says “Obi-wan” taking breathes to regain some strength “there’s good in him” clearing her throat while breathing heavily “I know. I know there’s…” her breath starts to slow “still” as the last exhale of breath leaves her body. Padme’s head tilts to the left. Obi-wan looks down to the baby in grief. Yoda looks on disheartened bowing his head and turns away slightly. Aya shocked starts to feel tears pour down her face and turns to Leo putting her hands around his waist. Leo puts one hand around her waist and one on her head. Xavier just walks out saying nothing. 

Bail approaches Leo and Aya. Aya lets go of Leo and wipes the tears from her face “what are we to do now Senator” Aya asks.

“for now we will set a course for Alderaan and go from there” says Bail in a sad tone. 

Yoda walks beside Bail “Padawan, talk with you in private we must”. 

“of course Master” Leo looks at Aya and kisses her on the forehead “I’ll be right back” Leo smiles at her and walks off with Yoda.

Aya turns to Bail asking “are taking a different ship to Alderaan, Senator?”.

“ah yes, I’ll show if you could just get Xavier then we can make a start” says bail still with his sad tone. 

“of course I think he went down the hall, I’ll be right back” Aya a few metres down the hall and turns to her left to see Xavier helmet off with tears cascading down his face. 

Xavier sees Aya and wipes the tears away exclaiming “don’t you know it’s rude to sneak up on people”.

 

“are you crying?” Aya asks trying not to crack a smile while slowly approaching him. 

“what are talking about” Xavier exclaims while trying not to face her. 

Aya then runs stands in front of him “look at me in the eye then and say that”.

“okay”. Xavier looks her dead in the eye. Aya examine his face noticing all the scars that are scattered across Xavier’s face with one going down his mouth from the top of his right cheek, two that run down both his eyes and stop just at the nose and the last one on his forehead that spans the way across getting lost into his short dark brown hair. “I am not crying” Xavier says with a serious tone in his voice trying to convince Aya. 

“your lying” says Aya as she turns away to face the wall crossing her arms.

Xavier annoyed at her yells out “no I wasn’t I tell ya, ya be seeing things” walking around to face her. 

“well then why are you getting angry if you say that you weren’t” says Aya with condescending attitude and grin on her face. 

“because ya have your head up your arse and aren’t listening” Xavier yells out as it echoes through the halls.

Taking a deep breathes trying to calm done Xavier turns away. Obi-wan comes around the corner “I don’t mean to be rude but could you please keep it down, your load tone has upset the babies”.

“sorry Master Kenobi” says Xavier with a regretful tone.

“thank you” says Obi-wan as he walks away.

Xavier then turns to Aya feeling stupid tilts his forward “sorry for getting angry and your right I was crying” says Xavier putting emotion into his apology. “I shouldn’t treat ya like that you’re my best mate’s girl and I don’t have the right to have outbursts like that at ya. 

He looks up to Aya sees a smile on her face “now was that so hard to confess and I’m sorry to since it is kinda my fault you got that angry” says Aya. “don’t worry about, but you have to promise me that you won’t tell Leo” Xavier pleading by going onto his knees.

“what will you do for me in return?” Aya smirks while extending a hand out to help Xavier get up. “cause you’re gonna have to give if you wanna get”. Xavier abruptly kisses Aya on the lips. Aya embraces the kiss closing her eyes and puts her hands around his neck. 

Leo and Yoda walk down a corridor quietly. Leo curiously asks “Master what is it that you wish to talk to me about?”. 

“further training receive you must” says Yoda.

“will you still be the one training Master? as you said back on Coruscant” asks Leo still uncertain by Yoda’s vague words.

“by me yes but also from the force itself” says Yoda as he stops and looks to Leo.

“Master I understand what you mean? How can the force teach me?” Leo says with a slit arrogance in his tone. 

“we will go to a forgotten place strong in the force their train you will. only Jedi with great potential have entered. Sense within you potential I do” says Yoda with mysterious tone about him. 

Leo’s face turns to one of excitement. Leo remains composed trying contain the joy and happiness within himself. “if I may ask Master where is this place you speak of?” Leo asks with a more respectful tone.

“in time Padawan, in I will reveal its location to you” says Yoda. 

Obi-wan walks up to them “there you are Master, I have received word from Senator Organa we are ready to depart, however we do not know where Xavier and Aya are. Strange none the less but Leo I was hoping you could find them.”

“yes, of course Master” Leo bows and starts to find them.

“oh and if you do find them tell them to meet us at hangar 3 that’s where the ship Is located” Obi-wan yells out to Leo.   
“thank you, Master” Leo yells back.

Aya and Xavier have moved to a different corridor still kissing they hear the voice of Leo getting closer. Aya starts to panic “quick we have to start walking towards him or he’ll find out”. 

“okay” says Xavier. They make their way to where Leo’s voice was being projected from and find him standing in the middle of the corridor looking the other way. “we’re over here Leo” says Aya. 

“ah, there you two are where were you guys” asks Leo. They look at each other quickly and then back to Leo with suspicious faces. 

“uh, toilet” says Xavier with a scared tone. 

“alright” Leo makes a weird face at Xavier. “we have to get going now we’re in hangar 3” Leo runs off. Xavier and Aya stare at each other with relief and smile. 

“are you guys coming or what!?” yells out Leo as he pokes his head from around the corner.

“yeah we’re coming fucking wait up mate” exclaims Xavier.


	9. Chapter 8

The T-6 Shuttle comes out of Hyper jump. Leo gazes his attention to the planet before him. The planet appears lush with forest and nature. Leo looking at the planet hears whispers, the sound of a women's voice saying "you have come at last".

"Master Yoda, did hear that?" Leo looks to Yoda, a confused expression clouding his features. 

"Hear something, I have not. What do you here Padawan?" Asks Yoda as Leo has a feeling Yoda knows what he's talking about. 

"A woman's voice. It was a whisper and she sounded calm and soothing." Leo returns to gazing intently at the planet as though he may be able to see where the whisper came from and hears the voice again; "Come and seek what will help you".

"I just heard it again!" Leo abruptly turns back to Yoda.

"This voice speak to you it does?" Asks Yoda.

"Yes, and it's saying to come seek what will help me." Leo looks worriedly to the Geolocater to scan the planet surface.

Yoda interrupts him. "Put faith not in technology, put faith in the Force". Leo nods slightly to him and closes his eyes trying to sense for something. Leo composes himself, taking a deep breath and reaches out with his mind to search deep within the planet. 

Leo feels a presence wrap around his mind. "Master I have a bad feeling abo..." Leo suddenly opens his eyes. It appears Leo's eyes have changed colour instead of the green they appear to be white with no eye pupils.

"Padawan something wrong is there? " Yoda asks as Leo grabs the controls and starts to fly towards the planet. "Padawan?" Yoda asks with a stern tone. The ship starts to make its way to the surface, making the forest landscape more visible. They fly around a large mountain range, revealing what looks to be an abandoned temple with a body of water surrounding the out skirts of it. 

"The place strong with the force I sense." Yoda looks to Leo in suspicion. "Okay are you, Padawan?" Leo turns to Yoda revealing his eyes, shocked and unsettled by Leo.

"Do not fear, Master Yoda," says the women voice that Leo heard. "No harm will befall you or your Padawan".

"How do know me?" asks Yoda. The ship flies closer to city Yoda's attention is caught by the large building in the centre. It appears to be made out of a type of wood, the roof looks like one big stretched out cylinder on a slope. The body is a round shape with smooth walls and with what looks to be spotlights coming from the ceiling and wall. It could have once been majestic; but even from a distance Yoda could tell it was suffering from years of neglect and dilapidation.

Leo starts to gently steer the shuttle to the left, his blank stare ahead unnerving Yoda a little. A landing pad sat in front of them where it meets the perimeter and two other circular platforms. The shuttle lands in the middle of the 3 platforms, Leo methodically stands and walks out the hangar bay door with Yoda following in confusion. 

"In control who is?" Asks Yoda almost yelling out as he hurried to keep up. 

Leo turns to face Yoda. "A friend, who wishes to see order restored to the galaxy." Intones the gentle voice of the spirit. 

“know me how do you? And off the fall of the Jedi?” Asks Yoda.

“I know a multitude things of the past, present and a multitudes of futures. I have seen two futures where this boy will either become a conduit for the light or the dark. I wish for him to merely make the right decision. All he needs is the guidance from you and wisdom I can bestow upon him.” Intones the voice making a gesture to Yoda to follow her to the centre building. 

Yoda reluctantly asks no further questions and follows Leo still possessed by the spirit. They slowly make their way to the centre building. “this place familiar it is to me. Been here before I have with my former master. Last time see or hear you I do not.” says Yoda looking with suspicion and caution at Leo. 

“I have been here since my death at the hands of the sith 3000 years ago. I did see you with your master I just did not feel the need to reveal myself to you until now.” Says the voice. “Now send him inside.” 

Leo’s eyes return to his natural green. He walks a few steps back and puts his left hand to his forehead. “Master, where are we.” Asks Leo looking at the withered buildings before him. 

“We are where we need to be, Padawan.” Yoda looks to the big building behind him. “inside you must go. Beginning of your training it is.” Says Yoda pointing to the circular doors.  
Leo walks into the building and feels his head start to ache and goes onto his knees. Flashes of blurry visions of 5 female Twi’lek’s standing with their backs to Leo looking at explosions and sith in the distance. The Twi’lek’s are Holding either a blue and green lightsabre, wearing short sleeved tradition Jedi robes with each having different skin colours consisting of red, blue, green, orange and purple. Then flashes of a Pantoran baby in a cradle crying appear.

Leo feels his headache start to fade along with the visions. He stands, taking deep breathes trying calm himself. Before him appears a spirit with white light glowing around it, it’s a girl who looked no younger then Leo. With long wavy hair that went down to her thighs. wearing a flowing dress that covers the lower part of her body. The top half of the dress has a gap in the centre revealing her chest with sleek long sleeves covering the arms going down all the way to her hands. 

“hello Leo Kennex.” Intones the spirit. 

“What was that? And how do you know my name?” Asks Leo looking around the room noticing ten rooms in total with one room directly behind the spirit and the others separated evenly around the room. 

“it was merely a glimpse of what will come for you if you choose a certain path.” the Spirit starts to walk towards Leo. “as for how I know your name well I know the names of those past, present and possible ones for the future.” Intones the Spirit. 

She puts her right hand on his cheek brushing it softly down to his shoulder then to his hand. Leo starts to feel tense as she grabs his hand. “no need to be nervous.” She smiles “come I have something to show you.” They walk to the door that she was standing behind. 

“My name is Nelani, Nelani Allston. it’s a pleasure to finally meet you Leo” Nelani smiles as finishes talking. They stop at the door, Nelani releases her hand from Leo and looks to  
him. “Have any ideas about what’s inside?”

“All I know is that I feel a strong force presence behind that door.” Says Leo as he stares thinking about the force presence behind the door. 

“Well you’re not wrong about that.” Nelani turns to the door and extends her hand out and uses the force to lift the door upward. Revealing a tomb made out of concrete as is the rest of the floor of the temple. Leo and Nelani walk to the tomb and see the words here lies my love Aaron Jacen a kind, gentle soul who will not be forgotten. A look of sadness came over Nelani’s face. 

“Was he a Jedi?” Asks Leo. 

“3000 years ago he was a Jedi and a powerful one at that. He was always experimenting with new force abilities and getting told by the council for him not to davul too far into dark side techniques. In his arrogance he disobeyed them and fell to the dark side.” Nelani pulls a half smile trying to look unaffected by the sight of this tomb.

“What happened to him?” asks Leo looking to her with a face of concern. 

“Well, he went searching for more knowledge and it lead him to a small pocket of asteroids near Bimmiel. That was once a mining facility. The council couldn’t this go and so sent a Jedi master and his apprentice who had strong feelings for Aaron. Her master fell at end of his Lightsabre. The apprentice was lucky enough that she didn’t have to kill the person who she was in love with.” A tear of light ran down her face. 

“you were the apprentice?” Asks Leo with an apologetic tone. Nelani looks Leo in the eyes and gives a nod she then looks back to the tomb. 

“I’m sorry shouldn’t have asked.” Leo then starts to turn to walk and leave Nelani to herself. He feels her grab his hand. Leo looks to her and just by Leo looking in the Nelani’s eyes he knows she wants him to stay. “Okay.” Says Leo in a whispery tone. He stands next to her and puts his left hand in her shoulder.

“how did you end up here?” Asks Leo hoping not to upset her any more than she already is.

“He killed me. However, he realised how much the dark side had consumed him. He was about to take his own life. Then he heard the call of a distance calling him to this place. He came here with my body met a spirit that had laid dormant here almost as long as the place itself had been here.” Intones Nelani as starts to sound happier in her tone. 

“What did he do when he met the spirit” asks Leo looking reverently at the tomb.

“The spirit offered him the choice to revive me. But it came at the cost of his own life. He did not hesitate to accept the offer, had he known the true motive I think he would have  
chosen otherwise.” Says Nelani with anger behind her words. 

“what was the spirit’s motive?” Asks Leo.

“he wanted to be rid of this temple and so took Aaron’s life, revived me into a spirit to take his place and reincarnated himself in a copy of Aaron’s body. He ran off left me here with my loves lifeless body.” Nelani turns to Leo. “You can probably guess what happened after that.” In anger and disgust Nelani walks out of the room and to the centre of the temple. 

Leo looks to her in concern. He walks slowly towards her. Nelani starts to cry with little tears of light dripping down her face. “I’m sorry about what happened to you. It must’ve been horrible to go through all that and to be trapped here for so long.” Leo says putting right hand on her shoulder. His expression is one of sorrow and understanding.  
Nelani wipes the light tears off her face. Turns to the tomb “put your hand on it.” Says Nelani gesturing Leo to do so. 

Leo does as she asks places both hands on the tomb and then feels the force starting to consume his mind with the light and darkside of the force. He starts to see visions of Nelani and her Master fighting Aaron in a mansion that looks to be within an asteroid. Then flashes of Nelani being killed by a stab to the heart. The visions go onto show what Nelani had told him. Of him going to this mysterious planet, sacrificing himself for her and the misguided trust he put in the spirit. 

Leo then sees the baby Pantoran again still in the cradle. Beside the cradle is a body of another Pantoran it looks dead with a hole through the middle of the head. The visions stop abruptly bringing Leo back into focus with his hands still on the tomb. He then collapses.


	10. chapter 9

Leo lays in one of the ten rooms. Wearing only the one-piece clothing of his armour, the rest was set down in the opposing corner of the room to the beds. He feels the withered, dusty blanket bellow him as he comes to terms with where is. His head is spinning and aching as he slowly props himself up and puts his left hand on his forehead. Beside the bed is Yoda and Nelani, Nelani looks deeply concerned while Yoda has a calm aura about himself. 

Leo slowly swings his legs to the ground and faces them both. "How long was I out for?" Asks Leo still dazed, eyes cloudy, expression blank. He looks to the intricate mosaic carved into the wooden wall notices the inky darkness of the night sky. 

"Just a few hours thank goodness." Nelani says in relief sitting next to him as she talks. 

"Continue to rest, Padawan. Need your strength for the morning you will." says Yoda as walks to rest himself. Nelani follows leaving him to his own thoughts. 

Leo lays back down and tosses and turns for several hours and eventually gives up and walks out of the room in anger. He walks outside the temple and ponders the origin of this mysterious place. He was unsettled by magnitude of force presence he felt through the city. 

He thinks to himself why would Master Yoda bring to this place. It's so cold and dilapidated. He starts to walk through streets of houses neglected of care. Nelani from a distance watches him. The spiral construction of the buildings loomed over Leo. 

How did this place come to be anyway? Leo ponders. 

“They were made by the first Jedi” says an ominous voice in Leo's head. Leo startled by the mental intrusion looks frantically in random directions looking for the cause of the   
voice. Behind him Nelani walks towards Leo. 

"Was that you?" Leo asks with curiosity and amazement.

"Who else would be." Says Nelani in a playful sarcastic tone, opening her arms and shrugging shoulders. Nelani now standing directly in front of Leo. Leo’s gets lost in Nelani’s gaze for a brief moment admiring her beautiful, smooth complexion. Nelani smiles asking “something wrong” giving a curious face. 

Leo starts to blush and he quickly breaks his concentration “How’d you do that?” Leo asks looking in random directions to compose himself then back to her with a calmer face still having slight red cheeks.

Nelani smiles pretending not to notice Leo blushing. “I’m guessing you don’t.” Says Nelani with playful sarcasm. Nelani brushes her right hand down Leo’s cheek. “I can teach you if want to.” Nelani starts to walk slowly in a circle around Leo continuing “All you have to do is ask.” Nelani finishes the circle and gives him a smile and wink.  
Leo’s cheeks become cherry red as clears his throat to speak “Okay” Says Leo feeling his heart is about to come out of mouth. 

“Follow me.” Intones Nelani changing her tone to the soft, gentle one she used when Leo was still in orbit. They make their way back to the temple and ascend themselves onto the roof. Nelani floats to the tip of the roof. Crossing her legs will floating of the point. Leo watches and waits for Nelani to instruct him. “What are you waiting for sit down and cross your legs.” Says Nelani still using the soothing tone. 

“Oh, sorry” Leo replies. He does as she asks struggling to get grip as the slope threatens to send him over the edge of the roof. “Now what?” He asks.   
Nelani gives him an annoyed face. She composes herself, closing her eyes, brushing off the comment “relax, clear your mind and try to imagine yourself floating as if you’re weightless.” Says Nelani. Leo takes a deep breath. Closing his eyes and slows his heart. He feels his body begin to float and lift slowly into the air. “Now try to communicate with through your mind” Nelani says telepathically.

“Okay you can do this. You can do this.” Leo thinks to himself. He then tries to speak to Nelani with no success. Again and again he tries over the course of 2 hours but Nelani receives none of it and with each attempt Leo became annoyed and frustrated with himself. 

“Do not give up. You have the potential with you I can sense it”. Says Nelani trying to give him hope. Calm yourself and it will happen.   
“I’ve been trying and yet still nothing has happened” Says Leo in anger but without realising it he did just achieve what he had set out to do. Nelani smiles opening her eyes only to see Leo lose his focus and start to fall off the roof. 

“Leo!” Nelani yells out in fear. Leo goes backwards head first onto the roof as pain rises into Leo’s head he screams in pain. Continuing the fall down. Nelani quickly floats to the edge and extends her hands out to slow Leo’s fall to making it less painful but still painful nonetheless. 

Leo is still conscious but in deep pain with a little puddle of blood from a head injury he sustained. Leo moans in pain looking with a blank expression up at Nelani. Nelani floats down and force lifts Leo into the temple with tears of light cascading down her face. 

“Master Yoda.” Nelani cries out for the Jedi Master. Yoda awakens abruptly by the sound of Nelani’s cries of desperation. Nelani takes Leo back to the third room on the left side of the temple where Leo was resting before. Sets him down gently as possible.

Yoda walked out of his room just in time to see Leo in the terrible state he was in. He then quickly walks over to Nelani “happened what has?” Asking with a firm, assertive tone.   
“I was.. we were… it all just happened so fast.” Nelani eyes are bursting with tears by this point. Unable to tell Yoda what has happened, Yoda looks to her “calm yourself you must” he speaks with a calm, understanding tone. 

Nelani centres herself, taking a deep breath will wiping light tears from her eyes “I was teaching him how to use telepathy. Leo was struggling for a while and when he finally spoke to me with his mind. He lost his focus and fell backwards hitting his head and falling off the roof. I managed to slow his fall with the force but not slow enough for him to land gently.” Says Nelani looking and feeling ashamed and disheartened with herself. 

Yoda turns back to Leo and extends his hand out and with the force closes the wound slightly and prompts it to start healing. “By morning partially healed the wound will be. Into a trance he has fallen into the force will heal his wounds. Worry you do not.” Yoda raising an eyebrow of concern. Suspecting Nelani was far too concerned and focused on Leo. 

“I am truly sorry Master Yoda. I should leave him.” Nelani says with great sadness and regret in her voice and expression. Yoda thought at that moment it would be a good time to test his suspicion. 

“Watch over him, monitor his progress you should.” Says Yoda trying not to act suspicious of her.

“If that is what you request Master Yoda. I will happily accept.” Nelani says, as she goes to sit on the bed. 

“If able he is by morning practice telepathy again, we will” Says Yoda walking out of the room. 

The last few hours of night disappear without a trace as Nelani in deep thought looks through the spotlight in the roof seeing the light of the sun starting to creep over the mountain range. It will help but is it really necessary Nelani thinks to herself Looking to Leo with feelings of concern, affection and worry clouding her thoughts on whether or not to heal Leo. 

“Oh. Screw it.” Nelani yells out. Leo twitches his face almost waking up from Nelani’s unneeded noise. “Sorry” Nelani whisper’s softly. Kissing Leo’s forehead “I’ll try to be quieter” smiling and giving him a you’re-so-cute-when-you-sleep face.

She extends her arms out to Leo. Streams of golden light start to come out of her hands and surround Leo’s forehead. Golden light covers his whole face. Nelani looks to be in slight pain. A flash of light abruptly blurs Nelani’s vision and stumbles back hitting the wall. 

Nelani regains her sight after a few minutes of being blind and looks slightly drained of energy. She sees Leo in crouching in front of her. “Nelani what happened? Are you alright?” Asks Leo with a face of deep concern. 

Nelani just smiles at him. Looking like, she’d been through hell and back. Leo helps her up slowly and sits her on the bed. Sitting beside her. 

“I’m happy now that your injury has gone.” Says Nelani with exhaustion woven in her words. Leo feels the back of his head for the wound. An expression of amazement, curious and gratitude came upon Leo’s face. “You’re welcome.”. 

“How?” Leo whispered looking like his mind had been exploded by a Thermal Detonator. “How can I ever repay you?”. 

“Like this.” Says Nelani. 

“Like wh-” before Leo could finish speaking Nelani had already locked lips with him. 

Leo startled for a second quickly embraced the kiss. The smooth touch of Nelani’s lips made him sink into a state of ease and tranquillity. The kiss lasted what felt like an eternity to Leo, he didn’t want it to end. It reminded Leo of his first kiss with Ahsoka of how that also felt like an eternity within the span of a couple seconds but something felt different to him with Nelani it felt like he was entranced under her spell and he didn’t want to break free.  
Just like the one with Aya. Aya the girl he is supposed to be in love with. Leo stopped the kiss and his expression had mixed feelings about it. “What’s wrong?” Nelani asked hoping she hadn’t done anything wrong. 

“Nelani I can’t put this any other way.” Leo looked Nelani right in the eyes with a regretful stare.

“What is it?” Nelani asks putting her hands on Leo’s. Leo looked to the floor with great sadness upon his face. “I can sense somethings troubling you. Let me ease your burden.” Leo looks back to her with same stare of regret.

“I have a girlfriend, her names Aya. She’s back on Coruscant with my friend Xavier. Starting a rebellion against the empire.” Says Leo looking down to the floor. “I’m truly sorry.”. 

“About what?” Says Nelani sounding unfazed by what she’d just heard. 

Leo looks back shocked by her response “About what I just told you. How I have a girlfriend.” Says Leo with suspicion of her response. 

“It isn’t a surprise. I already knew.” Says Nelani. “I’ve showed a future that could potentially happen and you honestly didn’t I knew already.”  
“Well, yes” Says Leo. 

Nelani laughs and smiles. Showing teeth. “I like how oblivious you can be.” Says Nelani trying to give him another kiss. Leo pulls away “what’s wrong?”.

“How can you be so persistent when you know I love someone else?” Leo gives Nelani an angry, confused look. 

“Because to me. It didn’t sound and feel like to me that you truly desire to be with her.” Says Nelani gently caressing her left hand on his right cheek. Leo grabs her hand and places it on her lap. He then gets up. Puts his belt around his waist, the bracers given to him by Aya, places his lightsabres on his belt with his own on the left and both of   
Ahsoka’s on the right and put on his boots. 

He then begins to walks out of the room. “Just think about it please.” Says Nelani with force telepathy with an apologetic tone. Leo stops and looks back to her slightly then walks off. 

The morning sun quickly bestowed itself upon the land. Leo sat in the centre of city on the fountain that flowed with water no more. Upon the top was a statue of a man of unknown significance to Leo. The statue is made of Bronzium. The man was wearing traditional Jedi robes holding an ignited standard hilt lightsabre in his right hand. 

Leo looked at the statue pondering the words of Nelani and the history of this city. “Feeling better you are, Padawan.” Says Yoda.

Leo a startled by how the Grand Master of the Jedi was able to sneak up on anyone with that cane of his. Leo clears his throat as he turns around to face Yoda “Very, Master. Thank you for asking.” Says Leo. 

“Breakfast have you had?” Asks Yoda. 

“No, I’m afraid not Master.” Says Leo pointing his eyes to the ground after speaking. 

“thought as much I did.” Says Yoda extending his hand out using the force to give him some snacks from the supply stash that had been packed for them on the ship. 

“Thank you, Master Yoda.” Says Leo.

“keep your strength up you must.” Says Yoda reminding as if he was Leo’s parent. “Now start training we will soon.” Yoda starts to walk away. 30 minutes later Leo finished his   
meal and met Yoda in the temple. 

“What are we going to do Master?” Asks Leo. 

“Telepathy, Padawan. The ability I know you have. However, to do it without emotion you must learn.” Says Yoda gesturing for Leo to sit in the middle of the room, where a pattern of a star spiralling around the floor begins. Leo sits. “Clear your mind. Weightless let your body become.” 

These are the same instructions Leo had been told by Nelani last night. Leo remembers parts of the experience of having a scalp wound the pain starts to rise again. “Calm yourself, Padawan. Block out your emotion you must.” Says Yoda. Leo takes a deep breath, sinks into a composed state and starts to feel his body begin to float. Then Leo uses the force to lift his Lightsabres off his belt and form them into a circle around him. The lightsabres start to rotate clockwise around his body. 

Nelani stands on the roof of the temple looking out to the mountain range. The soft breeze of the morning is just strong enough for her hair to blow gently in the wind. She’s feels her feelings towards Leo begin to conflict of those she once had for Aaron. “I’m sorry my sweet Aaron. I have forsaken you.” Nelani says to herself hoping Aaron can hear her thoughts. Closing her eyes as a light tear drips down her face then gets taken by the soft breeze.

Nelani. An anonymous voice quietly whispers to her. 

“Who’s there” Asks Nelani. She turns around to see nothing. 

You must move on. the voice says. 

“Aaron?” Nelani quietly asks. 

Move on. Nelani. Do not get stuck in the past, live for the future. The future of a family. 

“Aaron. It is you.” Nelani begins to cry as her tears get taken away by the wind. A flash vision appears before her eyes one of a Red skinned female Twi’lek dual wielding red lightsabres fighting Leo. “that’s what must happen.” Nelani says with excitement, realising what must be done.

She fades through the roof down into the main area of the temple. She sees Leo floating in the centre with all 3 of his Lightsabres rotating clockwise around him. She floats above them hoping not disturb them. He’s doing it. She thinks to herself. A few feet away from Leo is Yoda floating with his lightsabre floating around anti-clockwise. 

Leo senses Nelani floating above him. “I’m sorry about before Nelani. Is there any chance I can talk to you later?” Asks Leo with Force telepathy. 

“Of course. Where?” Asks Nelani. 

“Somewhere quiet.” Says Leo.

“I know a place.” Says Nelani. “And I’m so proud of you for learning Telepathy.”

“Thanks.” Leo smiles. Yoda begins to sense the growing feeling of interest Leo has and feels he has to act soon.


	11. Future upon

The night sky dawned on the land as quick as the daylight retreated from its presence. Nelani sat behind the temple in a garden with a plethora of flowers and medium sized trees surrounding the outline of the wall. It wasn't a very big area it was about 20 metres wide and 30 metres long. She sat on a log by the pond that was in the middle of the garden. The pond was trifled with pink and green leaves floating on its surface, the water itself was clear.

Leo had been walking around the city looking for Nelani for some time now without any success. "Where is that girl?" Leo says to himself scratching the top of his head looking near the landing ports at the far end of the city.

"I'm behind the temple. Silly." Says Nelani with force telepathy.

"Oh." Leo replies with telepathy.

"Come on. Don't you want get lost in my gaze again." Says Nelani.

Leo blushes. "Who said I got lost in your gaze?" He replies with a defensive tone.

"Don't worry. I think it's cute." Nelani smiles as finishes talking.

"I'll be right there." Leo begins to run.

Leo finds his way through a few bushes to lay his eyes on a majestic garden; so regal and well-kept in comparison to the rest of the rundown city. The pond was the first thing to draw his attention, the soft blue illumination was the only source of light that was available in the garden. The tiled path that Leo stood upon lead him to Nelani standing in front of the pond with her attention on Leo. Slowly Leo steps from tile to tile, taking the beautiful sight he didn't know was here. The white tiles seem to reflect the unnatural blue hue of colour. Leo follows the tile path making to Nelani seeing it curve around the pond making a figure eight. Nelani holds out her hands as Leo approaches, smiling as he pulls her close. 

Coruscant, Galactic Senate Office Building, West Landing Platform

The early morning suns presence was graced with sound of blaster bolts being fired on the east side of the Senate Office Building. Xavier hides behind a LAAT avoiding the barrage of blaster bolts being shot in his direction. On the other side of the ship is Aya. Her outfit has completely changed from the senators garments she once had. Rather than be constricted for work, she now moves fluidly in tight khaki jeans and knee length leather boots. A black sleeveless vest snugly hugs her upper body; zipped up to her neck but allowing her maximum movement to fight with a brown bracer with comlink to complete the outfit. 

Xavier pulls a thermal detonator from his belt and roles towards the clone troopers. Within a few seconds it explodes. Killing the 2 troopers and sending their lifeless corpses metres back. One of the corpses hits another trooper taking him by surprise. Aya takes this chance to fire a few shots at the troopers most of them miss, but one manages to hit a trooper on the left foot making him fall forward. Another trooper pulls him behind a pillar checking the wound. 

“Ya need to work on your aim.” Exclaims Xavier.

“We’ll I haven’t much practice or a good teacher.” Aya says with sarcasm.

“Well. I believe in a practical approach when it comes to teaching.” Remarks Xavier. Smirking under his helmet as he fires a few more bolts at the troopers. Hitting two in the chest sending them back on their ass. 

“I think to you need to take a different approach to your teaching methods.” Says Aya. 

“Tell ya what as soon as we finish up here. We’ll get back to back practicing. What do ya say.” Asks Xavier. 

“I think.” Aya takes a few more shots, continuing “We need to make it out of this alive. Before we do anything else.” Says Aya.

After they finished conversing they feel the LAAT begin to move. They move away from the LAAT as it abruptly it flies off the platform and hits a speeder below that was flying past. Xavier looks to troopers and sees a red skinned female Twi’lek standing with a squadron of troopers behind her. The Twi’lek is wearing black robe that covers the whole body along apart from the hands with a silver scarf belt around the waist and shoulders making look like an extension of the robes and black knee high boots concealed under the robes. From her belt she pulls a curved-hilted lightsabre an ignites it with snap-hiss the crimson blade comes to life in her right hand. 

“Oh Shit.” Xavier yells out as troopers fire an onslaught of blaster bolts at them. Ducking behind some crates as he tackles Aya taking her with him. 

“What do we do now.” Aya anxiously asks Xavier looking with fear in her eyes to him. 

“Don’t worry I’ve been in tougher situations. That sith is nothing compared to me.” Xavier says trying to sound and look composed. Even though he was just as terrified or even more so. Xavier grabs for 2 more Thermal Detonators and chucks one at the Twi’lek and the other at troopers. The Twi’lek extends her free arm stopping them telekinetically, making a fist she crushes the detonators. “Okay new plan.” Says Xavier looking on in shock from the powerful display made by the sith. 

“What’s that.” Asks Aya. She anxiously takes a few shots at the Twi’lek. The sith stands there unfazed by the inaccurate spray of blaster bolts. She then forces the crates above their heads and off the platform. Xavier and Aya begin to feel their throats being crushed and levitated over to the edge. The Twi’lek stands a few metres away from them with both hands extended in a grasping gesture. Her lightsabre unlit in her hand suddenly gets flung back hitting a LAAT. 

Then she loses her focus on Xavier and Aya getting flung back by what appears to be virtually nothing into a pillar falling unconscious. Xavier and Aya begin to fall. Then suddenly get teleported back to Xavier’s Garage. 

What the fuck!? How did!? We were! And then! Aaargh my brain hurts!” Xavier exclaims with confusion. Taking a seat at his desk putting his right hand on his forehead. He then hears thud sound as he looks up and sees Aya unconscious on the floor. 

“Aya. Aya what’s…? Shit.” Xavier lifts her gently onto his disgrace of a bed. 

The Planet near Unknown Space

Nelani sits with Leo in the garden. Nelani looks entranced like she’s on another planet. She lays in Leo’s arms head in his lap. Leo enjoying the silence and serenity of the garden stays silent himself. Nelani’s face changes appearing to be back in the moment. She gets up and kisses Leo, hugging him with passion. She stops and places her head on his shoulder. “What was that for?” whispers Leo trying to keep the serenity in the garden.

“Didn’t you like it?” Nelani whispers with playful sarcasm. “If you didn’t I could do something else.” She takes her head off his shoulder and give a seductive smile. Leo blushes and Kisses back avoiding the question.

Nelani releases Leo from the kiss giving him a smile. “Good answer.” Says Nelani. 

“Well I am learning from the best.” Says Leo feeling anxious from her question. Leo yawns and rubs his eyes. Leo feels his body telling him to sleep. He had completely lost track of time he was loving every moment he spent with Nelani but knew he couldn’t last all night. 

Leo kisses Nelani and then stands, extending his hand out to her offering his assistance. “I was wandering how long it would take you to tap out.” Says Nelani as she takes his hand taking her time to get to her feet. Nelani then takes both of Leo’s hands, looking him dead in the eye smiling like she knows something. Something that will affect them both. Leo notices her gaze is filled with harmonious happiness and sinful sorrow wrapped together.

Leo expression changes from intrigue to concern within mere seconds of noticing this. Nelani tilts her head forward slightly. her expression changes from the balancing act of joy and grief to the song performance of sad secrets. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” Says Nelani looking back up to Leo putting on a fake smile and clenching his hands stronger than before, continuing to speak. “Just get some rest okay. Tomorrows a new day.” 

Nelani kisses him, putting her arms around his waist, with a feeling that she hasn’t felt in years. Love, however, this love feels different to the love she felt for Aaron. It feels like the true love that she had been seeking this whole time. The feeling of knowing that she had loved the wrong person, arose with her. The feeling of knowing that Leo is the one she is meant to love. The feeling of knowing she will spend the rest of her life is going to be the best part of her life. 

Leo hugs back. Whispering “Okay. Just remember that I’m here for you. For good.” At that very moment Nelani begins shed tears of joy, hugging Leo even tighter almost knocking the wind out of him.

Nelani releases Leo from the hug. Wiping the tears from her face hoping Leo doesn’t notice. “Good night, Nelani.” Leo whispers to her as gently caresses his right hand across her left cheek. He begins walks down the tile path out of the garden back into the temple. he lays himself on his bed in the third room. Feeling the comfy, soft blankets that he brought from the ship to replace the old, rough sheets he once regrettable slept on. As Leo began to feel his body begin to sink into deep sleep. The faint whispers of a soft, heavenly voice graced its presence upon Leo’s mind. He had heard the exact voice the first time he had arrived on the planet. Knowing it was Nelani he began to feel more relaxed from hearing her voice. 

Leo only heard very gentle whispers, but what he managed to hear were the words I love you, Leo. After hearing those words, the whispers began to fade. Leo unconsciously whispers back “I love you, Nelani.” 

Nelani floats above the temple roof looking out to the one of the three moons that glows with a mysterious purple that appears at random. Nelani smiles knowing what is to come, excited for the future, for her and Leo spending the rest of their lives together.


	12. Ibn La Ahad

Coruscant level 1313, Xavier’s Garage

Xavier sits at his desk. Hands clamped together holding his head up by the chin. For how long it has since Aya fell unconscious most likely only a few hours, but to Xavier it felt like he had aged 20 years more. His expression had been the same for those few hours staring at the wall, lifeless and vacant.  
He had undressed from his armour, which now sat in the box that once catered Leo’s armour. The only thing he now wore was a simple white singlet with black long pants. His helmet, however he had left out of the box placing next to him on the desk as a reminder. A reminder of the people who raised him in the ways of Mandalore tradition. A reminder of the trusted friend that always had his back. A reminder of the man who gave him this helmet. Too Xavier this helmet is one of the few remaining things in his life that gives him a sense of balance.

Xavier glances over to Aya, who lays in his bed hoping for a sign that she would wake up soon. However, as usual nothing. Xavier looks to his helmet. it all happened so fast. He thinks to himself. One minute we’re fighting a Sith and her gang of troopers, almost plummet to our deaths and out of nowhere end up back here. It still makes my head hurt thinking about it. 

‘Not even a simple thank you. How rude.’ Intones a voice in Xavier’s head. 

Xavier startled by the mental intrusion falls back still in his seat banging his head on the hard Duracrete floor. “Who the fuck was that!” Xavier yells in shock. 

“Xavier.” Says a soft youthful voice. “Why are you yelling?” 

Xavier gets to his feet, rubbing the back his head. He looks over to Aya who has awaken from her deep sleep and is now upright and rubbing her eyes. “Aya! You’re awake. Thank goodness.” Xavier runs through the slime gap that’s between the X-Wing and Pelta-Class and hugs Aya almost tackling her into the back wall from happiness. 

“Xavier. Calm down. What’s gotten into you?” Asks Aya confused by the outburst of attention she’s being given. 

Xavier releases her from his grasp. “Don’t ya remember? We got teleported back to the garage after fighting with troopers and that sith women who came out of nowhere. Remember?” Xavier talking faster than usual made it hard for Aya to understand still being half asleep. 

Aya yawns and tries to remember, with no success. To Aya It feels like the memories of the event have been completely suppressed. Like someone wants her to forget permanently. “No. I don’t Xavier.” Says Aya, feeling like she’s let Xavier down in a way. Tilting her head forward slightly and giving him an I’m-sorry-I-can’t-be-of-help face. 

“Ah. Never mind it’s not that important.” Says Xavier rubbing the back of his head trying not to look a bit disappointed. “If you’re up for it, tomorrow wanna do some more targeting practice? From what I saw today you still need a lot of work.” 

“The only reason I need practice is because of my teacher.” Remarks Aya trying to lighten the mood. 

Xavier gives a little smile. “Well why don’t you tell me about this teacher of yours? he can’t be all that bad.” Says Xavier putting an arm around Aya as he jumps into the bed.   
Aya gives him a little kiss on the cheek and lays back down whispering “you’ll have to wait till morning.” 

“Okay.” Says Xavier laying down with his body positioned directly behind Aya giving her a hug from behind. Xavier begins to feel his body relax as the new, comfy sheets he bought today to replace the unusually stained ones he had slept on previously. Xavier didn’t want to admit to Aya that she was right when saying that his garage needed a makeover. However, now looking back on how he used to run things back in the day, He can safely say now. He’s glad that he cleaned out the filth that was clustering all around the garage. He’s glad that he threw out the porno posters, magazines and all the empty beer bottles, now to him it was a clean canvas to start a new life with Aya and to begin bringing peace and freedom back to Coruscant. 

That’s kinda funny when you think about it Xavier thinks to himself. He never pictured himself fighting the good fight. To Xavier the only thing he pictured himself doing was doing the odd bounty hunt and blowing the reward on alcohol and the bare necessities that he needs to live. However, the feeling of helping bring balance back to the galaxy gave Xavier a sense of pride and purpose.   
And it felt different to what Xavier originally thought. It felt like there was light at the end of the tunnel now, he had a new path to follow. Xavier felt different about himself and he knew for the better as well.

Coruscant, Galactic Senate Office Building, Chancellors Office

Darth Sidious sits in chair looking out at the spectacle that was the city of Coruscant. The structure of how everything and everyone were where they are supposed to be. The thought of knowing that no one in the galaxy wouldn’t dare challenge him now. He smirked at the mere thought of this. He felt the presence of someone entering his office. The doors briskly open revealing the Twi’lek female that ran into Aya and Xavier several hours ago. “Report Raven.” Darth Sidious demands with his deep croaky voice.

“It was but mere bounty hunters looking for trouble, My Lord.” Says Raven. Her soft voice was soothing to the ears and even soothes Sidious’ raging soul on occasion. 

“I assume you dealt with them?” Asks Sidious. 

“Well not…exactly, My Lord.” Raven nervously replies.

“What did you mean not ‘exactly’.” Sidious scowls turning his chair so that he’s now facing Raven. 

“Well. It’s not easy to explain really.” Says Raven attempting to contain the fear from bursting to life. “All that I know is that my lightsabre was flung out of my hand like it had a mind of its own. Then I get pushed back into a pillar falling unconscious.” Says Raven. “I can’t make much sense of it, My Lord. Please forgive my insolence.”

I Knew it was only a matter of time. Sidious thinks to himself. “You are forgiven.” Says Sidious in a more intrigued manor. “I have a mission for you.”

“A mission, My Lord.” Says Raven trying not to sound relieved. Struggling to hide her relieved expression.

“I want to investigate an abandoned planet that sits near the unknown regions. You will go alone.” Says Sidious pressing a button his chair, that shows a hologram of the planet. Raven studies the landscape of the planet as the hologram spins in a clockwise motion. “You will go to this abandoned temple. where you see…” Sidious pauses. “An imposing figure.” He turns the chair to look out the mirror. “That is all.”

Raven bows. “Thank you, My Lord.” As she begins to walk out of the room, she comes to an abrupt stop and turns back to Sidious. 

“Something you wish to ask?” Inquires Sidious, shifting his gaze to her reflection.

“May I ask what is the name of this planet? My Lord.” Raven asks hoping she hasn’t crossed a line. Sidious focuses back on the city skyline. “Ibn la ahad.” Says Sidious.  
“Thank you, My Lord.” Raven replies with a slight shock in her voice. She briskly walks out with tears beginning to drip down her face. 

Good riddance Sidious thinks to himself. 

Raven begins to cry as he tears turn into a waterfall. To Raven those words cut deeper than any lightsabre could. In Twi’leki Ibn la ahad means the child of no one which is exactly what Raven had been dubbed as by Sidious once she was found by him. After her village and family had been destroyed at the hands of the war. Raven knew that what is to come will decide her fate. Raven made it back to her ship and changed into


End file.
